Titan Forevermore
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: It all just sort of fell apart. I wake up in the hospital, clueless as to where I am. I have no memory of how I got there; I'm in so much pain, that it probably should have killed me... I walked out to find the city in ruins, lifeless bodies littered the streets. I come across one, which made my heart stop. I don't know why, but the girl seemed familiar...
1. Chapter 1

I took one last look at the place that I once called home, and took a walk through memory lane. Everything that had happened here had been my fault. The city was nearly in ruins, and my family and friends are dead... and I could do nothing to save them. I had what I could carry: a toothbrush, an extra pair of shoes, and an earpiece. I slipped the earpiece into my ear, and began to listen to what the locals were saying about Danny Phantom. _Where is he? Why isn't he helping us? _From what I was hearing from the locals, Ghosts had come back, and terrorized them. Danny Phantom was no where to be seen, which allowed the ghosts to destroy the City.

I was halfway down the road, when the wind picked up. Dust blew up; I shielded my eyes. I continued along, listening to what the public had to say about what I had done. The occasional vehicle had passed, in which I stuck out my thumb, hoping to get to my destination faster. After about four or five different tries, I gave up. I thought about calling Batman, but I knew what he would say: I'm busy, call Superman. I stuck my thumb out one last time, after that, I would give up on hitchhiking. To my amazement, the car stopped, and the driver asked, "Need a ride, kid?" I nodded, and asked, "You going near Jump City, at all?" he explained that his destination was just outside Jump City and that he could get me to the outskirts. The ride was short, but not short enough. The guy was jabbering his mouth off, and when we finally got to the outskirts of Jump City, he wanted to get all friendly. No thanks, pal, I'm straight. I thanked him, and continued on into the city. It was close to dark, and I had nowhere to stay...perfect. I felt a presence...familiar, but also foreign. "So, you don't remember what happened between the titans and you, do you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice. The voice was subtle, tinged with a slight rasp, and so familiar... "Who's there?" I stuttered, frantically looking in all directions. "You truly don't remember, do you Danny? It seems that the fight had done more than nearly kill you..." the voice spoke again. "Where are you?" I asked, backing into a wall. "There's no need to be afraid. No one's going to hurt you," the voice was definitely feminine, and had concern at the forefront. Dark energy spilled from the wall, almost like a liquid. The darkness formed a bird-like shape. A shape of a...Raven... From the darkness, stepped a girl, about my age. She wore a dark-blue cloak, she had jaw-length violet hair, and had a red gem imbedded in her fore-head. Her eyes were a shade darker than Sam's were. I swallowed hard, and said, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" She walked over to me, and slipped her hand into mine. Her touch was electric.

When I noticed that we were in the air, I was firmly gripping onto her arms. It's not that I didn't hate heights, but being in the air felt foreign to me. We flew for a couple of minutes, before I noticed a tower in the shape of a "T" on an Island. "Welcome home," She said, landing at the front door. I looked at the place, and I instantly got a major headache. I rubbed my eyes, and then started walking toward the door. As I pushed it open, I saw statues of former and current members of the Teen Titans. I went along, naming all the heroes... Raven watched, as I came to the final statues of the original team: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven and... Phantom. I dropped to my knees in front of the statue, tears forming in my eyes. "I can't remember anything!" I sobbed. She walked over to me, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Follow me, Danny." She said, grabbing my arm and helping me up. I did as she instructed, and followed her. She led me into the living room. The other four were going about their business, when she cleared her throat. "Ahem, everyone, I found him." They all turned, and smiles grew on their features. "Well all right!" Cyborg cheered, and leaped off of the sofa. Beast Boy's mouth hung agape, and then he said, "No way," Starfire went all giddy and welcomed me with a bear hug...ouch. Robin calmly walked over to me and stretched his out his hand. "Welcome back, Dan." I shook his hand, and said, "Thanks,"

Later, Raven led me into the medical wing, and said, "This may hurt a little," she then pulled out a syringe that had a green liquid inside. I cocked an eyebrow, and then asked, "What is it?" She replied, "Ectoplasm. There have been occasions where you had lost tons of this...right here in this room; you had spent many days, gushing out this stuff. Sometimes, if the injury had been sustained from an earlier battle, and it had healed, but the wound was re-opened, it would be worse." I sat, and waited for her to inject me with it. "Will it restore my memories?" I asked, as she stuck the needle into my arm. She looked me in the eye, and said, "I don't know," As soon as the ectoplasm entered my bloodstream, I felt different. She removed the syringe, and watched as I had a bit of a breakdown. I don't know what I looked like, but I felt terrible. My blood boiled, then froze, then followed a splitting headache. I think I lost consciousness, because I woke up. I jumped up, and looked in a mirror. Snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes; I looked at my clothes, and I had a suit on. White gloves, white boots, a white DP symbol on my chest. I still couldn't remember much, but the feeling of the suit was very comforting. I changed back into a human, and walked to the living room. When I walked in, they all turned to see me. They waited in anticipation, hoping that I'd say something that would indicate that I remember a few things, or if the plan hadn't worked. They watched as I closed my eyes, as blue, and opened them as Green. A flash of light appeared and changed me into a ghost. Starfire was clapping and cheering, BB and Cyborg were doing the same. Robin and Raven just smiled, and I knew that I was nearly there. A blue mist blew from my mouth, and I said, "Trouble, and not human…" I let into the air, and phased through the ceiling. My Ghost senses were going haywire! I flew in the direction of where my senses took me. As I flew over head, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a net fly out at me. Just barely getting out of the way of it, I saw who it was. The Ghost was tall and muscular, had somewhat of a green ponytail, and a bunch of nasty gadgets to kill things with. "Listen, pal, I don't know why you're here, but I don't think it's for kicks!" I said, battle-ready. "Ah, the ghost boy is back! How marvelous! I can't wait until your head hangs from my mantelpiece, child," said the hunter. "Yeah, well I'd called early retirement, but I saw how things were getting bad, and thought I'd give it another go!" I lied. No sooner had I said it, the Hunter retorted, "Yet you allowed your pitiful city get destroyed…along with those _friends _that helped you. I'm a little surprised, child." My anger flared, "Mention them again, and you're toast!" He merely chuckled, and replied, "Such strong words, you must really hate yourself!" He then shot another net at me, which I easily dodged. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Surrender now, and I won't put you in a world of pain!" I shouted. He cackled, and started shooting. _"Looks like the hard way, then," _I thought. I shot ectoplasmic bolts at the ghost, hoping to knock him off of his feet. It worked - to a degree. He went flying backwards, but was otherwise unharmed. He growled viciously, and took aim at me once more. He fired, I dodged, he fired, I dodged… it was getting extremely annoying.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The ghost was incased in dark energy, which was slowly draining him of his power. I turned, and there was Raven, arms crossed, and had a cocked eyebrow. "You feel their presences again, don't you? That's good; you're gaining strength by the minute. Although, I wouldn't give points for subtlety," She motioned toward all the destruction that I had caused. I lightly blushed, and said, "First time back in the field, and I destroy part of the city… Figures…" In spite of the destruction, the crowd below cheered. I didn't feel accomplished; I felt more of like a small child in need of his mother. As we flew back to the tower, we talked about the past; what everything was like, who got along the best with whom, the experiences we had. It was mind-boggling to me. Raven explained the end of the world in such great detail, that I had images in my mind of what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Although, every time I got an image, my head exploded with a sharp pain. "Go up to the med lab, Robin is waiting for you," She said, giving me a hug. I could tell she was very near to crying, but she didn't show it. She had explained why I could tell what her feelings were, and if something troubled me, she could sense it. I thought that it was strange, but I didn't question it. I went up to the med lab, and Robin was waiting. "Have a seat, Dan." He said, pulling up a chair. I sat, and waited for him to speak. "Danny, it's great that you have your powers back, but could you try to remember what happened after you _quit._" I gave him my life story, all the way up to prior to the Teen titans. When it came to the Teen Titans, I drew a blank. I couldn't remember anything about the Titans, Batman, or the Justice League. Robin put a file down on the table, with my name on it. "Everything's in it; Your work with Batman, the Teen titans, and your occasional help with the Justice League. You just have to remember, Danny." I read it all, and frankly, I couldn't make sense of it. I shook my head, and said, "Doesn't ring any bells, Robin. I'm sorry," I was about to stand up, when he slammed his fists on the table. "No! I know you still remember, you just don't want to!" He stood up so fast, that I could feel the wind from it. He went over and activated the computer. He brought up my file, and went through, piece by piece, trying to figure out how my memory loss contributed to the deactivation of my powers…or vice versa. "Damn it," Robin cursed, then pulled up a diagram of my DNA. "It looks like your muscle memory is working fine, but your mental memory isn't how it should be. There's a slight alteration between how it was before and what it is now… If I can figure out why the alteration is there, then I'll be able to get your memories back in place, from the beginning to now." He then contacted Batman, to see if it was possible for him to help with a bit of Biology and Psychology. "I'll see what I can do, Robin, but I have other things to be worrying about. Joker's on the loose again, and Two-Face is running a gang war against Black Mask. Gotham's getting worse." I immediately had images of The Joker, Two-Face and Black Mask… I heard the Joker's cackle, the cling of Two-face's coin, and the gunshots of Black Mask's guns. I started to sweat, like I was in an oven. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a Scarecrow. That night, I had a few flashes of nightmares. In one of the flashes, the world had ended. The people had turned to stone, and lava took the place of water. I saw my friends get beat down by a gigantic demon… and when I thought all hope was lost I heard these words, _"You may be my creator, but you are NOT MY FATHER! Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my home! And you are not welcome here! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" _The scene changed, and I was in some sort of mental institution. The Joker held a crowbar, and was about to beat someone on the head with it. He struck, and I felt a bristle of pain on the top left side of my head. I took a closer look, and it was - _me_! As the Joker landed each blow, I grew weaker and weaker. _"Looks like Bat-brain isn't here to save you this time, ghost boy!" _The Joker cackled, and then struck another blow. By this time, the Joker was in a full maniacal laughter, and wasn't thinking about stopping anytime soon. I saw myself mutter something, but I couldn't make out what it was… Probably a wise-crack or something stupid; As the Joker was about to land yet another blow, Batman crashed through the roof, and seized Joker by the collar, and bashed his head against a metal pole, instantly knocking him out. After a few more scene changes, I was awake, panting like a dog. As I took a look at my surroundings, I deduced that I was in my room, or at least what had been explained to have been my room. I noticed things that I hadn't before, like pictures of my friends, a computer, and filing cabinets.

I started going through the cabinets, and I couldn't believe what I had found: Psychological profiles of the criminals of Gotham, evidence that links multiple people to a crime scene, and the identities of the world's finest heroes. I just couldn't believe I had this kind of information, I mean… Why would I have top secret information, right here where anyone could walk in and take it? It didn't feel right, but somehow, deep down - I knew no one could get to the files. The more I looked, the more information had been recollected into my memory. I came across jump-drives filled to the brim with profiling and tactics to bring them down; mostly for the criminals, but then I found the tactics for the heroes._"Batman," _I thought, _"Only Batman could make such an analysis," _Then there was a knock at my door. "Looks like we can finally look at those files that you've kept locked away in those cabinets," Robin said, walking in. He took a look at my room and made a noise of amazement, "Reminds me of Batman when he's trying to piece things together." I gave a small smile and nodded, but I still didn't know everything.

A few days later, Batman came through and sent the psychological profile, along with the information on my DNA. It seemed like the alteration wasn't the problem, but the part of my brain that controls the memories, doesn't want to release them. It's looking like I've suppressed my memories to control some form of pain. Cyborg, Robin and Raven came down to the conclusion that I would need a serious lobotomy in order to reach my memories. I objected to a lobotomy, and went with the meditation route. Later, I was glad I went for the meditation, because the nearest surgeon had just been booked for murder. Raven formed the circle, lit the candles and motioned for me to sit down in front of her. Robin and the rest of the Titans were eagerly awaiting the outcome in the booth over head. "Follow my instructions, and don't stray from them," Raven said, and began the ritual. _"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," _We droned, multiple times. Soon, I could feel something different about everything, like I had just awakened from a coma after twenty or so years and hadn't aged a day. I felt a flood of memories sweep back into place, and I felt safe. When I awoke, I was in a hospital bed, and I was surrounded by the Titans. "What are you all staring at? Did Beast Boy pull a prank or something?" For a moment I could have sworn I heard them gasp, but it must have been my imagination. They were cheering and welcoming me back; I felt like I was home, and whole again.

The days rolled by, and I remembered more and more things about what had happened. I had gotten a few words in with Batman, and he had told me everything that had happened when I lost my powers. The only other people present were Raven and Robin. Although the state of my powers was unconditional, I still couldn't get a grip on how my powers were lost to me in the first place. I remember almost everything prior to losing them, and everything up till now.

* * *

**Wow, just wow. Within a couple of days, the favorites and alarms exploded! Thanks! I've actually had this idea swimming around in the back of my mind for a while now, and I'm glad a lot of people like it! If you wish to review and rate, then do so. If you want to PM me ideas for the story, then you're able to do that as well, although, I warn you now, I may not be able to get them instated when you want them, but your ideas would have been considered.**


	3. Chapter 3

The days rolled by, and I remembered more and more things about what had happened. I had gotten a few words in with Batman, and he had told me everything that had happened when I lost my powers. The only other people present were Raven and Robin. Although the state of my powers was unconditional, I still couldn't get a grip on how my powers were lost to me in the first place. I remember everything prior to losing them, and everything up till now. I went through countless sessions of meditation with Raven. We were in the middle of a session, when the alarm rang. Raven and I ran for the living room, Robin close behind. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were already there, trying to figure out what was the problem. "What is it?" Robin asked, as we ran up to the monitor. I pulled up the live report, and had a chill run down my spine. The people who were reporting, were showing the victims... for whom had great wide smiles on their faces. "No..." I said, falling to my knees. Robin had the same look on his face as I did, clenched his fists. They all looked at us with a questioning look, when Beast Boy asked, "What? What's wrong?" I got up, and flew for my room. I opened the filing cabinets, looking for the file. I found it, along with a jump drive. I grabbed them, and went back to the team. "This is everything, Robin. I don't know why he's decided to come here, but whatever he wants, he won't get!" I said, handing the file to Robin. Cyborg saw the looks on our faces, and said, "Look, we don't know who you're talking about, so spill it!" I looked at him, and then plugged the drive into the computer. I showed him the picture of - The Joker. When Robin looked at the photo, he pulled a "Bat-glare." Raven's eyes went wide. "That's the trouble!? The _JOKER?!_" I nodded, then Beast Boy asked, "Why's he here? Isn't he supposed to be in Gotham or something like that?"

"Indeed. I don't know what he wants, but he's going down." Robin said, pulling over a table. He opened the file and started sifting through it all. I said, "We might have to the expert about this one, Robin. Only _he_ would probably know what he wants." Robin replied, "No, not yet. Not until we know that Joker's actually here, and not some knock-off pulling a sick joke."

Robin and I were almost connected telepathically, it seemed. When he had a look on his face, I knew what he needed. The tone of his voice had changed from his usual upbeat, to dark and brooding. "I'm going to scan the city from the air, see if I can see a pattern to the attacks," I said, walking towards the door. "Good, then we'll see if there's a certain group Joker's after, or if its mindless psychotic slaughter like it usually is." Robin replied, searching through the files. I was out over the city, when I felt a familiar presence. "Raven, you can't hide from me that easily," I said, landing on a rooftop. "You and Robin haven't slept in days; you two refuse our help, and won't tell us why." She said, appearing in front of me. "It's too dangerous, Rae, You have no idea what he's capable of," I said, remembering back to my younger years with Batman. "If he's anything like we've faced, then I'm sure I can handle it."

I said, "Fly with me, we have much to discuss then," I then started to rise into the air, with Raven not far behind. As we searched the city, I told her about the Joker, and how much of a psychotic maniac he was. "…And we've been looking for him ever since – Batman probably doesn't even know he's gone." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone in a purple suit, but it was only my imagination. I then thought of Scarecrow, and his fear gas. That's when I felt something hit me hard on the head, "Ow!" I winced, and looked in the direction that the projectile came from. I heard the chilling cackle from the psycho himself, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! Long time no see, Ghost boy; and got a partner do you? Well done, kid. Hehehehehe," My fists clenched, and replied, "What's wrong, Joker, you're looking a little paler than usual. What are you doing so far from Gotham?" He bowed, and said, "My boy, fat-man rarely leaves that shit hole, Gotham, and I thought it would be cool to move to a new town and terrorize it!" He started cackling again. I snapped my fingers, and an ectoplasmic cage formed around him. It shut him up real quick, but started cracking up. In between laughs, he said, "You're getting good, Phantom, but not good enough," He pulled out a gun, and fired. I thought he was aiming for me, but when I noticed that Raven flinched, I knew what had happened. I grabbed hold of her before she could fall, and held her. He started laughing like it was a riot, while I held her limp body, feeling her pulse slowly fade. I knew what I had to. I went over to him, grabbed him by the jugular, and flew them both to the tower.

I phased through the window, throwing Joker to the floor. I raced over to a table, discarded the contents onto the floor, and put Raven onto it. My suit's been stained with blood. Joker tried to get up, but came face to face with Robin. "Cuff him, NOW!" I ordered, then went back to Raven. The other Titans came in to see Joker cuffed, and Raven on the table. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked, rushing over to the table. I checked her breathing, it was shallow, and her pulse was dropping. "We need to stop the bleeding! Beast Boy, get me a towel! Cyborg, MORPHINE! Robin, Starfire, take the psycho to the holding cell, I'm going to have a _talk _with him later!" I ordered, placing my hand over the entry wound. Beast boy came back with a towel, and I placed it where my hand was. Cyborg also came back with the morphine. I took the syringe, and injected it. I tied the towel tight, and felt Raven's pulse again. Faint, but still there. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave me the once over. Cyborg finally said, "She's fine, man. Let's move her to the medical wing." I shook my head, "No, not yet. The bullet's still inside her, and it needs to be taken out." I turned intangible, and dove into Raven's body. Within a few minutes, I found the bullet, grabbed it, and got out. I held it in my hand, then tossed it away. I listened to her breathing…it stopped. I felt for her pulse, and there wasn't one. "No…" I muttered, then started CPR. after a few minutes, Cyborg said, "It's no use. She's gone." Tears welled up in my eyes. "No…No she's not…" I turned my hand intangible, and reached into her chest. Beast Boy gagged; I grabbed her heart, and barley squeezed it a couple of times, mimicking a heart beat. I pulled my hand out, and within a couple of seconds, she gasped for air, her eyes agape. Raven winced in pain, but managed to give me a hug and say, "Thank you," Robin and Starfire came in a few minutes later, telling us that Joker was ready to be interrogated. My emotions darkened; one of my closest friends was nearly killed by that maniac, and he's waiting to be interrogated… this didn't bode well with me. I immediately went down to the cell, and grabbed him by the neck. I slammed him against the wall, gave him a hit to the gut, a knee to the face, then slammed his head against the sink. "Whoa…You're more aggressive than I remember… Have you been working out?" He joked. I pulled him up, slammed him against the wall once again, and started to choke him. "You nearly killed her! If I had my way, you'd be dead already! You're going back to Arkham, and you'll stay there for the rest of your meaningless life, you demented son of a bitch!" I yelled, closing my grasp around his throat. He started to say something, but couldn't get it out because of all the pressure on his vocal chords. He squeaked and squawked, trying to tell me things, but it wasn't working. Soon, the Titans had rushed down, and saw me choking Joker into nonexistence. "Phantom, Stop!" Robin ordered. I loosened my grasp, but I then threw Joker against the other wall. As I phased through the door, I said, "That maniac needs to be put down. I don't care what _he'll_ do to me, I just want to see the life fade from Joker's eyes!" Robin's eyes narrowed. "Killing him won't soften the pain, Dan. I know what it feels like to have the people you love taken from you without remorse. Bruce does too." My expression softened slightly, but hardened back up again. "I'm going to interrogate him everyday until he tells us why he's here. I don't accept that he just wanted to be out of Gotham."

* * *

**Well, Looks like the relationship between Danny and Raven is starting to come into view. Review, rate, and "Flavorite," **


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, I'd gotten my answer. Apparently, Joker had some cousins out here that he thought he could turn into a gang and make the Titan's lives miserable. He had been showing his cousins a few things, like the laughing gas, and now they were putting it to use. All over the city, reports of the signature of The Joker had appeared. Playing cards were left at crime scenes and the victims of the attacks had wide joker smiles on their faces, all of them men, women and children. It could be cured, but only Batman had it, and it would be a long time before it could be replicated. Raven had recovered marvelously; luckily the bullet hadn't nicked any major arteries, destroyed any vital organs, nor had it gone deep enough to have killed her instantly. Although it would leave a permanent scar, Raven didn't mind. As long as she had someone to count on in those kinds of situations, she wouldn't worry about it…or at least that's what she told me; I could tell otherwise. Her near death experience had scared her badly, and she didn't want to admit it. "Morning, Rae." I said, walking to her side. "What are you doing up so early? I would have figured that you would have slept for the day." I smiled. "No, I've pulled all nighters before. I came up to tell you that everything's been taken care of; Joker's going back to Gotham, his cousins are being rounded up sometime this week, and there haven't been any sign of breakouts from the max security prisons in the area." She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Joker's going back to Gotham? Who's taking him? Robin or you?" I shook my head. "Neither. Batman's picking him up and taking him to Arkham tonight." She seemed relieved. My heart started to race, when I asked the question, "Speaking of tonight, wanna catch a flick? Not as heroes, but as regular teenagers?" She gave a small smile and said, "I'd love to, Danny." Indeed, Batman came by, and picked up the Joker. "Well, it's been fun kids, but I've got a date with with the psychiatrists! Tootleoo!" Joker said, and did that laugh again… god I just wanted him to be dead… Beast Boy and Cyborg were gonna be doing a video game marathon, Robin was gonna take Starfire out to see some stuff, which left Raven and I to ourselves. I looked at her, and said, "Well, shall we?" I changed from my suit into casual clothes, but I was still in ghost form. I had been practicing how to do that since I came back. Raven was engulfed into her dark energy, then came out in casual goth wear. She took my arm, and we were engulfed in her powers. I don't have a problem with the feel of her powers, I mean BB's told me that it creeps him out, but I don't feel that way.

She landed us near the movie theater, and we walked in to see _Sinister_. A couple hours later, when we were leaving, I saw someone acting in a strange manor. The more I thought about it, I thought about that shooting in Colorado a few years ago. He pulled a gun from his jacket, and I instinctively charged him, yelling, "Drop your weapon!" When he saw me, he fired. I felt the projectile enter my body, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let another tragedy happen at a movie theater that was full of innocent bystanders. I heard Raven yell, "Everyone, get down!" I leaped at the gunman, tackling him to the ground. He tried to fire again, but I knocked the gun out of his hand. I heard another gun get cocked. I realized that it was pointed at my head, then I heard, "Either he's really brave or really dumb," I tripped the second gunman, then I hit the first one, making him go out like a light. I grabbed the gun before the second guy to grab it and stripped it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Raven had put up a shield to protect the civilians. I looked at the gunman, and said, "I really hate punks like you. Here I am, trying to be a regular teenager, taking a girl out to a movie, maybe dinner I wasn't broke, and here you come in, trying to terrorize these innocent people. Why?" I was walking around, making a deal out of it. He started cracking up laughing. He probably thought I was a joke. I was so close to him in so little time, that he didn't have time to react. I held him by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him against a wall. I did my best "Bat-glare" and he shut right up and started talking sense. "The boss had two minds about the subject! He's set up on the West-side of town!" I heard him mutter something else, then I hit him, knocking him out. I put ectoplasmic cuffs on them, and put them around a light post. The citizens were happy that they had been saved, the cops were semi-happy that no one got hurt, but didn't like the fact that I gave the criminals concussions. Raven and I were walking along the streets, when I heard a thunder clap, and it started pairing rain. I put up a shield, to protect us from the rain, but it didn't help; we got drenched anyway. We had finally made it back to the Tower, when I started thinking about the theater. Raven was grateful that I had jumped in when I had, other wise all of those people would have been hurt. We walked in, and I suddenly felt a great pain coming from my side.

Well, let me tell you, I've been shot before, and it hurts like a bitch. This was no exception. I was oozing ectoplasm badly. "Shit," I thought, and went in the direction of the medical wing. When we got there, I turned intangible, and the bullet fell from my body. "Put it up for forensics, Rae, I need to know who we're dealing with," I said, pulling of the shirt I had changed my suit into. She did just that, then came over to me. "I'll be able to make most of the pain go away, Danny, but I don't think I can heal it completely." She said, placing her hands over the wound. I instantly felt a little better, but I knew that no matter how much magic was used, the wound wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "I call it even, then." I said, sporting a small smile. She smiled too. I got up, and grabbed some bandages. As I wrapped the wound, I could tell that the guy behind it all, wasn't just a new guy, but an experienced gangster. Raven grabbed the bag she put the bullet in, and handed it to me. "Robin might want to have a look at it," She said, then gave me a peck on the cheek. She went off to do some meditation, I guess.

I took a deep breath, and went up to the Evidence room. I walked up to to the computer, and placed the bullet on the scanner. I turned it over and over under a magnifying glass, when the scan was completed. I looked at it, and had it reconstructed. There was an inscription near the tip. "Custom made," I thought, and zoomed in on the mark. H.D. was inscribed on the projectile. "H.D…must be initials." I said aloud. I crossed referenced anyone with the Initials H.D. I had quite a few come up. Heather Dawes, Henry Dennis, Harvey Dent…wait - Harvey Dent?! I was staring at the name, when I heard, "Two-Face…" I turned and saw Robin standing at the door. "He's the one who ordered a hit on that movie theater. He knew that you were going to be there. I guess he wanted to be rid of a thorn in his side." He walked toward me, and pulled up his file. Damn, he was ugly. Robin and I went back and forth, going from one assumption to the other, but we came to the same conclusion: Two-Face was set up on the West side of town, and he needed to be stopped. "Do you think we can allow the rest of the Titans to put themselves in harm's way to stop this double-sided psychotic killer?" I asked, rotating my shoulders. a ring of light appeared at my waist, and flew in opposite directions. I was back in my suit, good as new. He shrugged, "It's up to them, I guess. Two-Face is a double-sided maniac, but we've dealt with him before. We know his weaknesses, and he knows it. If he's smart, he'll give up." We walked out to the living room, to find all the Titans there, looking at the big screen. I walk up to the computer, and put up the details. I heard Starfire yelp, and Beast Boy groan in disgust, "Yup, he's ugly. If you mention this, then he'll get pissed, but he'll flip a coin to figure if you'll live or die for the insult." I said, "Harvey "Two-Face" Dent was Gotham City's heroic and kind-hearted district-attorney and one of Batman's strongest allies until Sal "Boss" Maroni threw acid in his face, hideously scarring him. It also fractured his mental state, causing him to become Two-Face, a schizoid criminal-mastermind obsessed with the number two. His former good luck charm, a "two-headed" silver dollar, was damaged on one side during the attack that ruined half his face, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy." Beast Boy didn't understand all the big words I had used, so ignorantly he said, "Uh… In English, please?" I sighed in exasperation. Robin then explained, "Two-Face went crazy, obsessed with the Number Two." I heard BB say, "Oh," I went on, describing the tactics that should be used, the history Robin, Batman and I had with this guy, and how dangerous he really was. They really thought that they could handle Dent… but I had a bad feeling. We went out to the west side of town, where I stopped them. "Let me check out the place, if I'm not back in Five minutes, assume the worst, and get out of here." I turned intangible and flew into the warehouse we'd tracked Dent to be hiding in before anyone could object.

* * *

**Alright, here's chapter 4 with more on the way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to drop a review, a rate and a favorite if you really like it. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
